One Thing
by PurpleIsByFarTheBestColorEver
Summary: About how Austin writes a song for Ally! Don't own Austin and Ally or One Direction! 2-shot


Ally's POV

I just finished helping a customer, when Austin and Dez ran in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked the pair of boys.

"Wha- Oh, hey Alls," Austin said while turning my way. "Nothing much, whatcha doin?"

"Nothing, just watching the store." I told him.

"Oh cool. Umm… can me and Dez use the practice room for a little while?" He asked while giving me puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool Ally. Hey, you are coming to my concert tonight, right?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Sweet and umm… I don't know." I laughed at him and he grinned at me as he ran up the stairs to the practice room. My heart skipped a beat when he grinned at me like that. Hmm… that usually doesn't happen, weird. Oh well. She brushed it off.

*Meanwhile up in the practice room* Austin's POV

"Dez, what am I gonna do?"

"About what?" he asked. I swear sometimes Dez's head can be so thick.

"About me liking Ally!" I almost shouted.

"You like Ally?" I blushed. I forgot to tell Dez that tiny detail. Oops!

"Uh… Umm… Kinda… Yeah." I said.

"Oh Trish was right!" Wait, Trish?

"WHAT!" I shouted.

"Well, Trish and me were talking about you two yesterday. And she suspected that you liked Ally. And Ally obviously likes you." Ally likes me?

"Ally likes me?"

"Oh umm… I don't know. Trish just suspected it…" He trailed off.

"Dez, how am I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know." Oh I got it!

"I'll write a song Dez! Yeah that's it!" I shouted. I quickly grabbed my guitar from the rack and strummed a few chords… Wait I can't write a song. Ally writes my songs. Ally is a songwriter. I am a singer.

"Dez I can't write a song!"

"Sure you can. Just put all of your emotions into words then play." That was the most intelligent thing Dez has ever said.

"Okay I'll try. 'You make me feel so happy…" I sang softly as I strummed the guitar.

"Not like that." said Dez.

"Obviously." After brainstorming for a few hours I finally got a good song! I'm gonna sing this at my concert to Ally!

Ally's POV

"Austin! It's almost time for your concert!" I called from downstairs. He opened the door and stuck out his head.

"I'm coming Alls." He called. My heart skipped a beat again. He quickly changed into his clothes for the concert and ran down from upstairs with Dez on his heels.

"Hey," he said, out of breath. Just then Trish announced her arrival by:

"Guess who just got a job at the Ice Cream Store!"

"Comon Trish, let's go get ready." I said as I dragged her upstairs, ignoring her new job.

"Meet you back stage." Austin called.

"Kay." I yelled over my solder."

We walked into the practice room and I quickly changed into a white short-sleeved T-shirt, with a flowing floral skirt. Some brown sandals and the silver-diamond necklace Austin had given me for my birthday.

While I changed Trish changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple top with a pink zebra sweatshirt. She had a purse to match the sweatshirt and a pair of flats to match the purse.

"Ready?" she asked me.

"Yeah." I said as we walked out the door.

"BYE DAD!" I yelled as we made our way through the store.

"Bye Ally!" I heard him faintly call. We walked to the stage that was on the beach and met Austin and Dez behind stage.

"Hey guys!" Dez called.

"Hi." Trish said.

"So, Austin, are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he yelled as he fist-pumped the air. I giggled at him and made sure he knew all the songs he was gonna sing.

Right before he walked onstage. I straightened his tie and he gave me a hug.

"Thank-you Alls. For everything."

"No problem Austin, and Thank You, for everything." He flashed me a grin as he ran onto the stage.

"Common." Trish said as she dragged me out into the audience. Austin rocked the whole concert but at the end he did something else, something special.

"Okay guys, before I go I have a special song to sing. This is for my best friend in the whole world. I know I told you that I just wanted to be friends but, well, my heart obviously has some other things in mind. So this is to you!" He looked me in the eyes and began to sing,

"I've tried playing it cool

But when I'm looking at you," He pointed in my direction.

"I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race

Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing" He strummed the last notes of the song and the crowd erupted in applause. He grinned in my direction and walked off stage.


End file.
